guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Sacrifice
"Sacrifice" is a song by The Expendables that could be downloaded for free for Guitar Hero World Tour, Guitar Hero 5 and Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. Star Challenges Guitar * HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 88,600 Platinum: 136,600 Diamond: 179,200 * NOTE SREAK: Hit as many notes in a row as you can. Gold: 101 Platinum: 164 Diamond: 238 * STAR POWER SCORE (SINGLE). Aim for a high score while in Star Power. Gold: 31,300 Platinum: 48,000 Diamond: 69,400 Bass * HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 79,000 Platinum: 124,500 Diamond: 152,400 * NOTE SREAK: Hit as many notes in a row as you can. Gold: 144 Platinum: 249 Diamond: 329 Drums * HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 142,100 Platinum: 263,100 Diamond: 340,700 * HIT NOTES: Hit as many notes as possible. Gold: 480 Platinum: 905 Diamond: 1,040 Vocals * HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 36,000 Platinum: 54,300 Diamond: 73,700 * BANK STAR POWER (SINGLE): Fill the SP meter as much as possible. Gold: 0.85x Platinum: 1.05x Diamond: 1.20x Band * STANDARD HIGH SCORE: No duplicate instruments. Gold: 345,000 Platinum: 575,000 Diamond: 745,000 * NON-STANDARD HIGH SCORE: At least two duplicate instruments. Gold: 345,000 Platinum: 578,000 Diamond: 746,000 * MULTIPLIER TIME: Keep your band multiplier at x5 or higher. Gold: 14.00s Platinum: 28.00s Diamond: 57.00s Sections Intro Riff A Verse 1 Chorus 1 Riff B Verse 2 Chorus 2 Breakdown 1 Breakdown 2 Breakdown 3 Solo 1 Solo 2 Riff C Breakdown 4 Chorus 3 Coda Lyrics FREEFORM FREEFORM Where I would have been with a different plan Like the tide upon the sand It washed away from me Opportunities to where I stand Sometimes I feel so empty handed Cause we're not the only ones Who will understand me It's such a sacrifice inside Somebody clear these stormy skies, yeah It's such a sacrifice inside Somebody clear these stormy skies We'll never ever lose sight of our goals Won't let go And even though were a little bit older The truth is colder Gotta work Gotta work Gotta work Gotta work Gotta work Gotta work Gotta work Gotta make that money I hope its something Cause we're not the only ones Who can make this happen It's such a sacrifice inside Somebody clear these stormy skies, yeah It's such a sacrifice inside Somebody clear these stormy skies FREEFORM The current is so strong And I can't fight no more And how I long to be Oh, on a stable shore If we could only step outside the shade And in the games we play The threat of uncertainty Has carried me out to sea It's such a sacrifice inside Somebody clear these stormy skies, yeah It's such a sacrifice inside Somebody clear these stormy skies Category:Downloadable Content Category:Intense songs on Guitar Category:Basic songs on Bass Category:Basic songs on Drums Category:Hardcore songs on Vocals Category:Surf Rock songs Category:Songs by The Expendables Category:2004 songs